


Changing Anchors

by bovineinteriors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovineinteriors/pseuds/bovineinteriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so this is just a short one shot about how Stiles tells Peter that he is going to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Anchors

“Peter!” Stiles yelled. 

The wolf turned his head, clawed hand clenched tight around the throat of the hunter, the other hand raised to deliver the death blow. 

“Peter, listen. Listen to my heart. You have to listen.” Stiles said calmly.

Peter’s head tilted sideways just a little. Like something had caught his attention and he was straining to hear something better. Slowly his hand lowered and he dropped the hunter to the ground, turning his full body in Stiles’ direction. 

The pack, watching the completely wolfed out beta closely, held their breath. Scott and Derek braced themselves to get between Peter and Stiles. 

A half smile graced Stiles’ lips as he spoke quietly “You hear it, don’t you?” Like he didn’t have a care in the world Stiles started a slow walk towards Peter.

“Stiles!” Scott and Derek both hissed. Trying to get the young man to back off from the unpredictable werewolf. 

He didn’t pay them any attention. Just held eye contact with Peter until he stopped, mear inches in front of him. Slowly, he grasped Peters still clawed hand and brought it to rest on his lower abdomen. Stiles raised his left hand and gently laid it on Peter’s cheek. His small smile had morphed into a face splitting grin. “I’ve got them. We're fine, but we are going to need you. So, you need to take a chill pill big guy.” 

Peter’s face, still in wolf form, took on a strange expression. Confusion and shock were at war as his eyes flicked between Stiles’ face and his hand still pressed gently to his midsection. Then suddenly, as if the past ten minutes of him being so out of control that Scott was having a hard time controlling him with his alpha voice hadn’t happened, he seamlessly (and honestly it was very fast too) shifted back to human. The look he had was enough to break even the iciest of hearts. He looked so happy, so full of hope and wonder, but at the same time so terrified that it wasn’t real. Like he was dreaming the best dream and knew without of a shadow of a doubt that he would have to wake up. He opened his mouth as if to say something but for once, nothing.

Stiles let out a half laugh half sob, his smile now, while still a joyous one, was shy. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you for a week. This isn’t exactly how I planned it.” Peter was still stunned. Still standing there frozen. Not moving and inch in the quiet surrounding them. The only sound the quiet breathing of the pack all around them. No one moved. Stiles’ smile slipped gradually off his face. Expression being taken over by worry and uncertainty. After what felt like hours, days, of nothing he finally spoke again.

“Peter, s-say something.” Stiles voice cracked at the end. He had been so happy when he found out. Yeah it was strange, he was a dude and magically getting pregnant with his secret older werewolf boyfriend hadn’t really been in the cards for his life but there ya go. It’s freakin Beacon Hills what did any of them really expect? But not once since he had left Deaton’s had he thought that Peter wouldn’t be happy with him. Honestly the thought that Peter wouldn’t want children had been laughable. Now though, he was rethinking. Peter had lost his entire family; he had watched his nieces and nephews burn to death. Had lost everyone he had ever held dear to him. What if he didn’t want to be that close to anyone again? What if he actually couldn’t love someone that much again? What if he really didn’t care as much about Stiles as he said he did? What if he left? 

Stiles’ accelerating heart rate and the overwhelming scent of distress and pain were enough to finally kick start Peter out of his stupor. He brought the arm that had been hanging uselessly by his side during the whole exchange around Stiles and pulled him in. Peter tried to speak he really did but all he managed to get out was “I…”. He buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and breathed deeply, letting the emotions finally wash through him. Peter, mast of snark, badass of Beacon Hills, the man with absolutely no known vulnerabilities… cried. It wasn’t loud, it wasn’t great heaving sobs. It was quiet, small, a tightening of his arms, tears collecting in the collar of Stiles’ shirt. And in the flabbergasted and overwhelmingly stunned silence of a pack that had finally caught up to what was going on, a quiet, reverent “Thank you.”

Stiles knew that this wasn’t going to be easy, there were going to be very bad days ahead. He and Peter were not going to see eye to eye on many things. There was going to be tension in the pack and with Stiles’ dad. But he knew, without any shadow of a doubt the same thing that he knew when he left Deaton’s that first day, he and Peter were going to be happy. This kid was going to know an amazing amount of love. And finally, there was going to be one good thing to come out of the mess that is Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for now, this is just a one shot. I am very heavily considering extending this and getting more of a story out of it. IF I get good feedback from it. If you want it to stay like it is then that's cool, if not, let me know and I'll work on it. 
> 
> As always, much love and thanks for reading.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (you can promt me if you want) udderlydesigned.tumblr.com


End file.
